Pretty Girl Like You
by madasmonty
Summary: ENTRY FOR ROWAN RAWR'S HALLOWEEN COMPETITION."Halloween night is the night when all the creatures of the underworld come out and play with the young mortals..." Featuring Dark!Crepsley and OOC. Please read, review and enjoy. Happy Halloween!


**A Pretty Girl like You**

**A/N: **This is my entry for the Halloween Competition. All requested words are underlined. Please read, review and enjoy! Happy Halloween!

_Halloween wraps fear in innocence,_

_As though it were a slightly sour sweet._

_Let terror be turned into a treat..._

_~Nicholas Gordon_

Halloween night is the night when all the creatures of the underworld come out and play with the young mortals. The night where vampires, such as myself, had the opportunity to do as we pleased. To act like what we are without worrying if someone would see. After all, it was Halloween.

We didn't need to hide our fangs, nor our red eyes from the humans on this night. It was perfect. We were free to do as we pleased, and nobody would suspect our secret identity.

Houses were surrounded with false headstones like cheap graveyards. As I listened I could hear hushed scary stories being told. If they only knew the real scary story that walked among them. Children were wearing different types of costumes, running around me as I made my way towards the high school. They were laughing, running towards houses to ask for what will satisfy them.

Candy.

They craved it. They ran fast until they reached the houses, chanting on and on their little Halloween song. And when an adult gave them what they wanted, they left the house and sat on the side of the street, devouring the candy like animals.

They craved it.

Like I craved for blood. That was the only reason why I was going to the high school where a lot of teenagers were gathering. There was going to be a huge crowd, all of those drunken, crazy teenagers having too much fun to even notice if someone disappeared from the party; it was a perfect setting.

When I entered the school gymnasium, I made my way through the callous crowd and watched as the teenagers jumped up and down in rhythm to the music. There were various silvery grey spider webs hanging from the walls, and wilted plastic pumpkins dotted on every surface. I looked around, and nothing. Everyone was in groups or in pairs. I felt disappointed and mad. I had the thought of finding a human alone in this school that would satisfy me on this night, like I did every Halloween, but I saw no one. And just when I was about to leave, to see if I could find a child that was alone, a human girl caught my eye. She was sitting at a table all alone, reading what appeared to be a book. Humans were really odd creatures, indeed. Here at a party and the girl was reading a book instead of dancing like the others. When she rested her head on her hand, I licked my lips, my eyes catching the little veins that were visible through her porcelain skin. I stood listening to her pulse and just imagining the blood coursing through veins. That one move made her scent hit me like lightening. Such a delicious scent it was. It was mouth-watering. It made my thirst increase.

Deciding that I would not stand there just watching the strange human, I walked towards her.

"Hello," I greeted as I reached her, sitting down on the empty seat beside her. She looked up startled, and her cheeks turned scarlet at the sight of me, whispering a "Hello."

I did my best to keep my face composed as the blood that was rising up in her cheeks teased me.

"Why is such a pretty girl at a party reading a book all alone and not dancing with the others?" I asked, smiling crookedly. Being charming to female humans was the perfect way to have them in the palm of my hand.

Her face turned even redder. "I was forced to come," she admitted softly, closing the book and looking at me.

"Forced?" I asked, trying to hide my smile. So this girl was an easy target? Even better.

She nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah," she said and her big brown eyes turned to mine. "What are you?" she asked after she had looked at me up and down. I almost panicked, wide eyed, thinking that she knew what I truly was. That is, until I remembered that it was Halloween.

"I'm a vampire," I said, and grinned, showing my 'fake' fangs.

If only she knew how true those words were.

She looked at my fangs, and her eyes widened, grinning as she said, "Those fangs look pretty real."

You have no idea.

"And your eyes… I have never seen red contacts before."

"Until today," I corrected, and she nodded and laughed softly, slightly embarrassed.

"And what are you dressed as?" I asked, looking at her body now. She blinked a couple of times.

And then I realized that she was dressed as a vampiress. I almost laughed. She wore a red velvet medieval dress, her eyes had a lot of dark make-up, her lips red, and as she grinned, I could see her 'bought at Walgreens' fangs. But she really did look like a vampiress. She had the looks of one. Interesting.

"I'm supposed to be a vampiress, but I don't know about that." Her cheeks, yet again, were teasing me as they reddened. I smiled tightly, trying to ignore the blood surging to her cheeks.

"You do look like one," I complimented, and in response, she blushed even more.

And I couldn't take it anymore; I had to taste her already. My thirst was increasing.

Enough with the stupid chatter, I had to get to the important questions.

"Did you come here alone?" I asked casually.

She shook her head no. "I came with a friend of mine, but she's with her boyfriend."

Perfect.

"And where is she?" I asked, wanting to know if she somehow was looking at us.

The girl looked around and sighed heavily as she looked at me again.

"I don't know. I don't see her."

All the better.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, boring her brown eyes to mine.

What was the harm? She was going to die anyway.

"Larten," I said. "And you?"

"Anna-Marie. Anna for short."

"I like Anna-Marie better," I said, and she smiled tightly. I could see that she did not quite like to be called that.

Her heart, her pulse, her blood…I couldn't take it.

"Anna-Marie, let's get out of here," I said, pointing with my thumb over my shoulder at the door. I could see that she was hesitating; after all, I was a stranger.

"It's too loud here, and I can barely hear you. And you don't want to be here anyway, do you?" I said, trying to hide my annoyance and my impatience. She nodded softly and looked over her shoulder, searching for her friend once more. She sighed and looked at me again.

"Okay, but I don't want to stay out too late," she said as she got up from the table and put on a black jacket.

"What, afraid of vampires?" I teased with a grin, which made her laugh, her heart speeding slightly, making me more desperate.

"Come on."

We walked through the crowd, and I looked back frequently, making sure that the vampiress was right behind me.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly as we reached the exit.

"I want to show you something, my vampiress," I said and grinned, which made her laugh nervously. I stopped walking and turned to her as I saw her hesitation and could feel her nervousness. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, no it's not that." she replied quickly, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "I'm just not sure of this, Larten. If-if you want to have s-sex, know right now that I'm not the girl. I'm not like that."

Very odd indeed.

"Who said I wanted to have sex?" I asked, trying my best to frown.

I couldn't give myself away.

Her eyes widened in realization that she just made a complete fool of herself, and she opened her mouth and closed it like a fish. She looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I thought like that." she whispered, and I could hear her pulse quicken.

"Don't worry," I assured her while growing impatient. "Let's go."

She followed me without another word. Her scent hit me again and again as the wind blew. Her heartbeat echoed in my ears, her soft breathing, her pulse, the blood that was still rushing to her cheeks continued to tease me. It was all too much. I couldn't wait. I was so thirsty, and this girl was not making the thirst any better.

I looked around for somewhere deserted to feed from the girl when the forest caught my eye. But how to get the stubborn girl to go there it with me?

I thought of finding an easier human, but she smelled too good to pass up. So I walked towards the forest quietly, and she followed.

"The forest?" she asked confused, looking at me. I nodded, smiling crookedly, as I led her into the dark woods.

"There's a meadow nearby, and I want to show it to you," I said and set my jaw as I saw her hesitating yet again.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head.

"You're safe with me, I promise." I said, and smiled crookedly at her. Her breathe caught in her throat and her cheeks turned red.

"Is…is it far?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No, it's not far at all," I lied. "You're going to love it."

She remained in place, staring at me, and I walked to her.

This is getting ridiculous.

"Come on. You'll like it." I said, and she looked at me with her big brown eyes. They glistened when I spoke those words. Words that I knew would make her heart speed. And they did.

"What do you say? Coming?" I pressed. She still looked uncertain as she looked around. I thought of taking her over my shoulder and taking her into the woods already. This girl was taking too much time to make a simple decision. She's the only human that I've ever encountered who has been so hesitant. I could see her wavering.

"Okay," she finally agreed. I grinned darkly and motioned her to follow me.

"B-But let me tell Jess…" I looked at her as she took out her cell phone.

My impatience was growing thin as I nodded. It wasn't going to matter anyway. That Jess girl didn't know who I was, and I could always go back to the high school and kill her as well. Anna-Marie was talking on the phone with that friend of hers, and when she told her that she was leaving with me, she looked at me, and I smiled back at her tightly.

"Okay," she whispered when she ended her call, and I, once again, motioned her to follow me.

As we entered more deeply into the forest, I watched as she began to breathe nervously, her eyes flashing to mine at times, asking questions that I didn't answer. I stayed focused on walking deeply into the forest until I was positive she couldn't escape.

I stopped when the meadow appeared, and she did as well. The full moon was hovering over the meadow, reflecting it's blue rays on top of the trees and the grass that the wind blew softly, making the weather slightly colder, and making the vampiress who was beside me shiver. The ravens that were in the trees were staring at me, some flying away because of my presence.

"I-it's b-b-beautiful," she said, still shivering. I smiled, licking my lips in anticipation.

"Let me take care of you," I said and brought her to my arms. But all I did was make her colder, and she gasped as she touched me.

I had my prey in my arms. Nothing could stop me now.

I took her face in my hands, urging her to look at me. Confusion and anxiety flashed in her eyes, but I had my eyes locked to the vein that was in her neck.

"I-I have to kiss you," I said, making her gasp and her heart quicken. Kissing her was going to be an easy way to get access to her neck. I could kiss her and as she caught her breath, I could sink my teeth into her flesh.

She didn't respond, or rather, I didn't let her respond.

I pressed my lips to hers, and she froze. But I didn't mind that she didn't kiss me back. My task was to drink from her, not to please her.

As I moved my hands to her neck, removing the fabric that was in the way, she broke from my lips, backing away.

"I-I said I wasn't like that," she said, and closed the jacket, covering her neck. She shifted uncomfortably. I chuckled darkly as I started towards her.

"Silly, vampiress," I chuckled. "You can't escape from me now."

"Y-you better not try anything," she warned, her voice shaky even though she tried to sound brave, which made me laugh.

I let out a laugh.

Her heart was fluttering like a humming bird's wings.

"Stay back!" she warned as I walked closer towards her. But I just laughed.

She turned around and began to run, and I followed her. The dress was making it hard to run, but still, even though she stumbled and nearly fell, still, she kept on running.

I grabbed her by the waist before she could get far, knocking her down. I hovered above her, making her shriek. She grabbed branches, dirt…anything her hands could find on the damp ground, and she threw them at me. But she never hit me with them. So she settled for my hair.

"You little…!" I growled and took her hands in one of mine. She shrieked.

"Shut up!" I growled, and ripped her jacket, exposing her dress and all the flesh of her neck.

She kept on shrieking, and I kept on ripping her clothes.

"Didn't daddy ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" I asked, a smile curving my lips as she lay below me in nothing more than her underwear. "Especially monsters."

I ignored her cries for help, knowing nobody would hear her.

"If you stay still, I promise to kill you quickly," I offered, which made her scream more.

"Suit yourself, my vampiress."

I quickly freed myself from my pants and grabbed a fist full of her hair, causing her to scream at the sudden pain from my strong grip. And as she screamed and cried, her face was red, making me lick my lips in anticipation.

"Stay still!" I warned dangerously in her ear before I entered her.

"No!" she sobbed as I began to thrust in her, crying and shrieking.

I did it quick, wanting her to sweat and her blood to rush to her face. It made it all the better for me. I only did this so they would weaken, and make it easier for me. And also to see their blood boil from underneath their skin as they scream because of me.

She quieted down as I warned her again. I thrust in her one last time before I got up, panting heavily. She remained on the ground, breathing hard, tears sliding from her eyes. When I fixed myself, I hovered above her once more, but she stayed still, and I peeked a glance at her.

Her eyes were hooded and watery, and she was paler. Like a ghost, lying there.

As she sensed that I was taking her hair out of the way, and exposing her neck to me, she tried to fight once more.

"You're a feisty one, are you, my vampiress?" I laughed and ignored her once more.

"This is going to hurt a little," I warned in a whisper and sunk my teeth into her flesh.

The red, sweet liquid exploded in my mouth, and I grunted as I sank my teeth even deeper in her neck, loving the taste of it.

I kept on drinking and drinking and drinking until there was no more to drink.

Her dead eyes stared back at me, and I licked my lips clean.

This one was highly enjoyable, at least.

I turned around and started to run, leaving my vampiress behind, dead as a doornail.

I entered the gymnasium once more, deciding to look for another teenager to play with.

I spotted another girl, dressed as a witch, who was alone. She stared at the dancing crowd in boredom, so I went to her. Her face lit up as she saw me walking towards her.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing here all alone?"


End file.
